1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for supporting and positioning an article, such as a gaming device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an article support apparatus for facilitating article interaction such as game play in a spaced player setting, such as may be defined by board game play at an oblong table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The game of checkers is ancient. It is thought that the earliest form of checkers was a game discovered in an archeological dig at Ur in Iraq. Carbon dating of the artifacts found at the archeological dig at Ur would support a finding that a version of this game was played around 3000 B.C. However, the game used a slightly different board, a different number of pieces and no one is quite certain of the exact rules. The continued popularity of the ancient game of checkers underscores the longevity of games as well as their usefulness in society. Game enthusiasts continue to develop novel ways and means to enhance the appeal and excitement of the gaming experience. Some of the more pertinent patented prior art relating to gaming tables and the like for enhancing the gaming experience are listed and briefly described hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,114 ('114 patent), which issued to Consin, discloses a Retractable Table Top Shelf. The '114 patent teaches a slidingly mounted shelf which is slidingly bracketed to an underneath side of a restaurant or an equivalent table and which, when it is not in use, is retracted to assume a hidden or concealed position beneath and within the perimeter limits of the table top but is available and is so mounted at least one accessible end of the table that is may be withdrawn and caused to assume an outstanding position where it then provides an extra facility which is capable of being used in a number of ways. For instance, where the service involved is that which is afforded in a cafeteria it will be evident that the extending shelf may be employed to support one or more empty trays which are to be returned to the kitchen for washing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,052, which issued to Shelnutt, discloses a Game and Cruciform Game Table. The '052 patent teaches a game table having a cruciform shape when seen in plan view. A generally circular “in play” area is bounded by four generally rectangular and contiguous base areas. The table top is flat and the “in play” area and the surrounding base areas are demarcated only by a generally circular line of demarcation. Four ball-receiving pockets are equidistantly and circumferentially spaced about the periphery of the circular “in play” area, and points are scored by holing balls in those pockets. No ball can be holed unless it is in the “in play” area. However, each player may take a positioning shot to knock a ball into the “in play” area prior to taking a scoring shot. There are two different sets of balls and in some games, all members of one set must be holed before any members of the second set. A cue ball and a bogey ball are also involved in play, and detailed rules govern the several games.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,465 ('465 patent), which issued to Delaye et al., discloses a Table Assembly with Circumferentially Disposed Retractable Extension Members. The '465 patent teaches a table assembly with circumferentially disposed retractable extension members. The extension members, when not in service, are vertically stored beneath the table plate in radially space relationship with each other. On purpose to facilitate such a storing, each extension member is articulated to the table plate by a hinge-slider assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,636 ('636 patent), which issued to Kilmer, discloses a Multi-Game Table Top System. The '636 patent teaches a multi-game table top system for providing a table top which converts into a multi-game recreational area allowing multiple people to utilize said table top for recreational purposes such as golf, soccer, or hockey, and thereafter reverting to the table top's original purpose. The inventive device includes a reticulated table top, a golf transparent board, a soccer transparent board, and a hockey transparent board where said boards are removably securable to the upper surface of the reticulated table top by a plurality of securing magnets around the edges. The reticulated table top is constructed from steel coated with a permanently bonded plastisol coating approximately one-quarter of an inch.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,646 ('646 patent), which issued to Wolpert, et al., discloses a Portable Game Table. The '646 patent teaches a portable game table having a protective outer surface when in the closed position. The portable game table includes a game table having an outer surface and a case configured to attach to the game table. A portion of the outer surface of the game table includes a portion of the protective outer surface. The game table may be configured to have a game played thereon, such as football, billiards and air hockey.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,976,434 ('434 patent), which issued to Roig et al., discloses a Floating Amphibious Game Table. The '434 patent teaches a floating amphibious game table that may be used on both land and water. The game table has a base member that has an upper surface and a lower surface. A plurality of upper openings in the upper surface of the base member is adapted to receive beverage containers. A plurality of lower openings in the lower surface of the base member is adapted to receive a plurality of legs. The game table floats to allow for use on water. The game table receives the plurality of legs to allow for use on land.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,766,747 ('747 patent) which issued to Wolfe, discloses a Game Table with Recessed Game Board Storage Area. The '747 patent teaches a game table which includes a storage area with a center leaf horizontally mounted in the storage area. When the top cover is in a closed position, the center leaf is positioned at the bottom of the storage area. A pulley system is used to raise the center leaf into a playing position when the top cover is moved to the open position. When the top cover is closed again, the pulley system lowers the center leaf into the storage area. A game board and game pieces positioned on the center leaf are maintained in the same position when the top cover is closed and the center leaf is lowered into the storage area. By maintaining the center leaf in a horizontal position, persons playing a game can suspend the game and safely keep the game pieces in the same position by merely closing the top cover. The game may be resumed by opening the top cover to raise the center leaf back into the playing position.
It will be seen from an inspection of the foregoing as well as from a general consideration of the state of the art that the prior art does not teach a game support apparatus for enabling game play in a spaced player setting whereby the game support apparatus essentially comprises a game support plate, certain plate-extending means, and certain plate-anchoring means. Thus, the prior art perceives a need for a game support apparatus for enabling game play in a spaced player setting whereby the game support apparatus essentially comprises a game support plate, certain plate-extending means, and certain plate-anchoring means.